Shiho Hahnenfuss
is a ZAFT pilot with who appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV; she also makes cameo appearances in both Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. She is also a playable character in the PS2 game Mobile Suit Gundam Seed: Never Ending Tomorrow. She is given the nickname "Housenka", a flower that is often called "touch-me-not" in English, by Yzak Joule, because of her use of the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms's beam cannons during battle reminded him of how the flower disperses its seeds. Shiho later replaced the CGUE DEEP Arms for the more advanced ZAKU-type units. History Shiho Hahnenfuss wears a red ZAFT uniform, indicating that she is an ace pilot. Before joining the Joule Team she was a member of the ZAFT Ground Corps and, for a short while, the Le Creuset Team. While stationed at Boaz, she spent her time trying to improve the CGUE DEEP Arms's beam cannons, and later receives some help on this matter from Yzak, who has just returned from earth. During the Second Battle of Jachin Due, she fought against EA's female ace pilot "Sakura Burst" Rena Imelia but the fight did not have a conclusive end as she left halfway to destroy the nuclear missiles heading towards PLANT. After the war, Shiho returns to the research lab that she worked at before joining ZAFT. However this is brief and she soon rejoins ZAFT at the army's request, and briefly fought in the independence war of the U.S.S.A. After Yzak returns to the frontlines, Shiho rejoins the Joule squad and pilots a ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior. She seems to have romantic feelings towards Yzak but it is unknown if he feels the same way; if he does, however, he certainly does not make them known. Outwardly, Yzak considers her a loyal soldier and a trustworthy ally. Shiho chooses to wear the standard ZAFT uniform over the women's skirt-style uniform. Gallery hvgi.jpg shiho MSV Character.gif|SEED MSV Character Sheet Sh.jpg|Shiho Hahnenfuss Image 1 Cameo.png|In Gundam SEED Episode 48 File:Yzakscreenshot.jpg|In Gundam SEED Destiny 201110160106401.jpg|In Gundam SEED Destiny ED - I Wanna Go To A Place 5.png|In Gundam SEED Destiny whilst Cagalli makes a speech. shiho screencap.jpg|She appears in Gundam SEED Destiny SEED DESTINY Special Edition End 1.jpg|in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition SEED DESTINY Special Edition End 2.jpg|in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition N.E.T. Shiho OP.png N.E.T. Shiho ED.png snapshot200508150435408ep.jpg|Shiho's cut-in IN Gundam SEED DESTINY: Generation of CE Shiho Hahnenfuss - Gundam War Card.jpg|Shiho Hahnenfuss - Card シホ・ハーネンフース.jpg|Shiho Hahnenfuss in G Generation Frontier Shiho's_ZAKU.jpg yande.re 7123 fukano_youichi gundam gundam_seed gundam_seed_destiny screening shiho_hahnenfuss.jpg|Illustration by Fukano Youichi Gundam SEED MSV The Blooming of Housenka on the Battlefield Oneshot 07.jpg|Shiho Hahnenfuss as seen on Gundam SEED MSV The Blooming of Housenka on the Battlefield Shiho Hahnenfuss Personal Emblem.png|Personal Emblem Trivia *It has been remarked that Shiho was intended to be a tribute to Nami Tamaki, much like how Miguel Aiman and Heine Westenfluss are tributes to TM Revolution, however, Tamaki turned down the role, as a result, though Shiho often appears in crowd or background shots in the anime, and never has any dialogue. On another note, Tamaki's rejection may have been a blessing in disguise for Shiho, as celebrity voiced characters such as the aforementioned Heine and Miguel were quickly and brutally killed, leaving no more room for future development of the characters. It is now highly improbable that Shiho will ever be killed, as she has developed into one of the more popular minor SEED characters with her own following. External links *SEED MSV